Envy Belongs With Ed
by TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus
Summary: He tipped his chair back and threw his head back, laughing. He fell over, the chair clattering to the floor as he laughed hysterically. And then he wasn’t laughing anymore. He just sobbed. Sequel to 'Envy's the Sin Ed Would Be Sinning For.'


**Title: Envy Belongs With Ed**

**WARNINGS: Rated PG-14, excessive use of the phrase 'I Will Rape You' towards the end. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own a box of Hello Kitty band aids. Just one. I don't own FMA though. I have Scooby-Doo band aids. But no FMA. How sad… I like pie!**

**Your Favorite Circus Act- **_**TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus**_

* * *

Ed exhaled and continued writing in his journal, glancing up occasionally at Envy who was on the phone, screaming angrily. Ed sighed and picked up his sketch book and marker, preparing to write to Envy. Ed couldn't hear any of the words and sighed again, standing up. He walked across the room and pressed 'play' on his CD player, going back to his bed. Envy had just slammed the land-line phone down onto his bed and Sloth was looking at him concernedly. Ed gave a small smile and wrote on his page 'You OK?' Envy gave a fond smile.

"_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset_," Ed sang was Envy picked up the phone again, beginning to scream again. Envy said something to Sloth and began yelling again. "_He's going off about something that you said_." Ed shook his head and set back to writing in his journal. "_'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do_." Envy threw the phone at Sloth and wrote on his page 'Drama. Can't stand it' and held it up to Edward who gave a shrug, smiling apologetically. Ed watched as Envy slid his blinds closed; it was a rare night when the green-ette had his blinds open.

"_I'm in my room_," Edward sang, "_it's a typical Tuesday night_," he glanced over at his stereo absently, "_I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like_." Ed closed his notebook and walked over to his closet where, on the wall beside it, was a full-body mirror for personal reasons. "_He'll never know your story like I do_."

Ed walked into his walk-in closet and began tearing clothes off the hangers, throwing them around the room. "_He's star quarter back, I'm the outcast._" Ed gave a bitter laugh. "_He's school's gold cup, I'm their fuck-up_." Ed threw a belt at the wall and growled in frustration; he had practice later and damn he wanted his clothes. He threw a pair of shorts across the large closet and groaned. "_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_," Ed unearthed his favorite shirt that had 'You Will Lose Everything' scrawled across the front in cursive, "_That what you're lookin' for_," he danced out of his closet and into his room as the song continued playing, "_has been here the whole time_!"

He threw his shirt to the side and leapt onto his bed, playing the air guitar as he sung at the top of his lungs, "_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_!" he began head banging with his song, leaning back, his fingers moving wildly on the non-existent guitar. "_Been here all along so why can't you see_?" Ed took his hair out of its braid and shook his head around. "_You, you belong with me!_" Ed shook his head side-to-side moved to the head of his bed, still playing his air-guitar. He ran to the foot of his bed and fell to his knees, sliding on the hardwood floor, still blasting his air-guitar, "_You belong with me_!"

* * *

Sloth groaned and slid the blinds out of her way; Ed had his music blasting again. What an ass. Had he no consideration for others? And she fell of the bed, howling with laughter. Envy gave her a disdainful look; how _dare_ she laugh at Ed? He was damn adorable no matter what he did! Um... No… Wait… Wrath? Envy rolled his eyes and moved to his window, pushing the blinds back. All he did was smile fondly as Edward rocked out to his air-guitar.

* * *

Alphonse paused, the spatula half-way to the frying pan when a loud thump echoed above him. He glanced up as he heard his brother singing loudly. There was a reason he loved his kitchen best. He gave a fond, adoring smile towards the ceiling; if he and Edward weren't siblings, Alphonse would surely have a gay affection for Edward. He adored his brother. He gave a shake of his head and flipped the pancakes.

* * *

"Naw," Ed said, waving his hand at Alphonse, "You go on an' go get the groceries. Just call me when you're ready to get out of here." Alphonse looked uneasy. "Seriously, I'm not going to go smoke pot in _this_ kind of place, Al. Promise." Alphonse sighed and nodded, pushing the cart into the food store. Ed nodded as well and pulled his iPod from his pocket, turning it on while pushing his earphones in. He walked lazily over to the nearest bench and collapsed on it, giving a sigh as one of his songs for practice came on. It was the only song he got to sing for the band. Oh well.

His head lolled back and he watched the random people traipse through the mall, humming his song. His fingers were keeping beat on his thigh. This song was one of his favorites. And he saw green. Envy was walking with Wrath, looking kind of pained like he _really_ didn't want to be there because someone he knew might see him. Ed closed his eyes and when he opened them, Envy was looking straight at him. The other teen waved and glanced over his shoulder before walking over to Edward who took one ear-bud out.

"Hey, Envy," Ed called out.

_Walkin' the streets with you and your warn-out jeans_.

"Edo!" Envy said, sitting on the arm of the bench, leaning on the blond. "So, what'cha doing here?"

_Can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be_.

Ed gave a light laugh. "Apparently I've eaten us out of house and home again," he answered. Envy gave a laugh.

_Laughing on a mall bench, thinkin' to myself, 'Hey isn't this easy?'_

"Oh hush, you," Ed joked, mockingly smacking Envy's arm. "God. I thought you loved me." He shook his head and turned away. "I want a divorce." Envy's face fell and he really thought he hurt Edward.

"Edo- Christ I'm sor-"

"ENVY!" both boys cringed and Envy jumped off the bench. He gave Edward a really sorry look and ran off to meet Wrath who gave him something before glaring darkly at Edward who was now walking past them to Jamba Juice.

"_And you've got a smile that could like up this whole hood_," Ed sang, folding his arms across his chest as he waited, tapping his foot impatiently as someone came up behind him. He was third from the front. "_I haven't seen it in a while since he got you good_." Ed rolled his eyes and moved forward. "_You say it's cool, I know you better than that!_" he scoffed and pulled out his wallet, taking out five dollars, preparing to order, skimming the menu. "_So what you doin' with a punk ass like that?_" He smiled at the cashier and ordered.

"One mango-a-go-go, power sized," Ed ordered, stepping off to the side after paying. Oh shit. Envy and Wrath were after him. Oops? He looked away and cheerfully said, "Woo, thank you!" to the person who gave him his smoothie. He sipped it and wandered off towards a table in the center of the food court. He set his smoothie on the chair and jumped onto the table. That got attention and majority of the food court occupants were looking at him, including Wrath and Envy.

Ed took his hair out of its braid and his fingers began moving along an invisible air guitar. "_He's star quarter back, I'm the outcast_!" He threw his head back and sang at the top of his lungs, silencing the people around him. They were all staring at him in awe as he bobbed his head, his fingers going on the guitar that wasn't actually there. Still singing at the top of his lungs, he sang, "_He's school's gold cup, I'm their fuck-up_." His jacket went off and crumpled to the floor. "_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_," the sequined words of his shirt (I'm the Queen Bee, Bitch) shined as the muscles in his chest rippled somewhat violently as he projected his voice into the mall, jamming out on his air-guitar with his body leaning to one side, "_that what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_!" He jumped off the table, his right foot landing on the backs of one of the chairs around his table, the chair went flying back and his left foot caught him on the seat of the chair and the back of the chair clattered onto the ground.

The people around him gasped and he continued playing his 'guitar'. "_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_," his hands tangled in his hair, his eyes fell closed and he began _dancing_. His whole body moved with the music and he would later be described as God. "_Been here all along so why can't you see_?" He stopped dead and looked around at the people watching him. He picked up his coat and put it on and picked up his smoothie, sipping it. "_You belong with me_."

"Brother!" Everyone looked around for the voice and Ed's face lit up.

"Al!" he said happily, running over to his blond brother. "Um…"

Al smacked the back of his head. "That was not pot, but it was close, Brother," Alphonse scolded.

* * *

Ed swore loudly, getting disdainful looks from some of the other students that he promptly responded with an inappropriate finger. He leaned against the wall beside the end locker, his arms across his chest as he glared, waiting for his locker-buddy whom he would murder if he did not arrive within five minutes.

"_Standing by and waitin' at your locker_," Ed sang, comparing the feeling of waiting for Envy to arrive with the locker-combo to waiting for Envy to realize they were meant to be. It hurt and he wanted to curl up and die. "_All this time, how could you not know?_" His golden eyes lit up when he saw Envy walking down the hall. The light dimmed and Russell, who had been waiting with Ed because he stashed his stuff in the other blond's locker, followed his friend's gaze and groaned. Envy was with Wrath. Hadn't he learned by now? Geez. Envy grinned when he saw Ed who shrugged a shoulder and Russell wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Against Russell's neck, Ed sang, "_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_."

* * *

Russell, Al, and Fletcher were sitting on the front porch swing, swinging in the slight breeze. Russell had a bottle of beer, Fletcher held a bottle of water, and Alphonse held a glass of white wine. Edward was leaning against the side of the house, watching Envy's house as Sloth and Envy entered it. He was sipping from a full bottle of red wine. Envy glanced over and cringed. The Elrics had their porch light on so Alphonse could read his novel and Russell could write his paper while still enjoying the peace of the evening. Thus, Envy could see Edward and his bottle of wine. Ed raised a brow and narrowed his eyes at the green-ette. Envy gave a disapproving frown and walked inside his house.

"_Oh, I remember you, drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_," Ed sang. Russell looked over and looked away, hugging Fletcher. Fletcher looked up curiously and Ed sighed, tipping his head back. He placed the bottle to his lips and took a long drink, only stopping when Al cleared his throat. Ed sighed and cleared his throat. "_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_." He reached the half-way mark of the wine bottle. "_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams._" Russell reached out and reached for Ed but couldn't reach and let his arm fall to his side, watching Ed in pain. "_Think I know where you belong; think I know it's with me_…" Ed dropped the bottle of wine and watched it shatter, the red substance washing over his bare feet like blood. He gave it a disdainful look and nodded at Sloth who was watching him.

"Sorry Fletch," Ed slurred; his words not even remotely coherent. Fletcher looked at him innocently and Ed tried to walk, ending up slipping on the wine. Russell moved first to catch Edward when a pale white arm wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Edo," the person scolded. "What's happened to you?" Alphonse answered, setting his glass down on the porch. He stood and took his brother from Envy.

"Pardon?" Al answered, his voice cold. "I don't believe it's any of your business, Mr. Bradley."

Envy opened his mouth to answer when behind him, someone yelled, "ENVY! We're going!"

"J-just a sec Sloth!" Envy called over his shoulder, his eyes firmly on the intoxicated form of Edward Elric. "He… He's my best friend!" Envy yelled, his eyes meeting Al's. "I have _every_ right to be in his life!"

"Now, Envy!" Sloth called testily. "C'mon! Greed ain't got all day! We have to take him to the airport now!"

"I said in a _sec_ Sloth!" Envy yelled back. "Alphonse, what. Happened?" Al gave him a pure condescending look.

"I believe," Alphonse spoke, his tone curt, "that you've somewhere to be, William?" Envy gave the blond a sour look and turned on his heel, carefully avoiding the spilt wine as he made his 'dramatic' exit. Al sighed and carried his brother inside and placed him on the couch before joining Fletcher and Russell once more.

* * *

Ed was leaning on Russell as they walked to math class. "Christ, Ed," Russell sighed, squeezing Ed's hand gently. "God, why?"

"Iunno," Ed slurred. "I really dunno, Russ." Russell gave another sigh and shot Envy a glare as the three of them entered the math room.

"Edward," Envy said curtly, "can I talk to you? Without Russell?"

"Eh," Russell cut off, "definitely _not_." Envy glared haughtily and walked to his seat in the back of the room between Maes Hughes and Ling Yao.

"_Can't he see that I'm the one that understands him? Been here all along so why can't he see_?" Russell hugged Ed for a moment. "_He belongs with me_." Ed's voice was only a whisper as he collapsed in his chair, holding his head in his hands. "Fuckin' hangover needs to burn in hell."

"Oh, Ed," Winry said, sitting in her seat on his other side. She and Russell hugged Ed tightly and both pressed their foreheads to either of Edward's temples. "I'm so sorry…"

Ed laughed. He tipped his chair back and threw his head back, _laughing_. He fell over, the chair clattering to the floor as he laughed hysterically. And then he wasn't laughing anymore. He was curled in on himself, sobbing. He just sobbed. Winry fell beside him and stroked his hair back and Russell did nothing except stare forward at the blackboard, tears rolling down his cheeks. Class was completely silent that day. Edward, Russell, and Winry had been excused and Alphonse had been paged, but all math class was silent. And everyone was glowering at Envy.

* * *

Ed pulled on his shirt for band and tucked it into his pants, putting on his belt next. He folded his arms behind his head, ignoring the fact that his hair was down. Havoc, Roy, and Sugarsun were coming to pick him and Russell up in ten. Ed moved into his walk-in closet and got his guitar case from the corner. It was him, Havoc, Roy, and Russell in the band –Sugarsun was one of his closest friends and was dating Havoc-. Generally, Roy sang, Havoc was on drums, Russell was on bass, and Edward was on guitar. Tonight, at the Central High Prom, their band was playing. Their band, Chills of Fear. They were the most popular band despite the fact that Ed was the school's out-cast and fuck-up.

"Brother!" Al's voice rang. "Russell!" he added. "They're here!" Ed slammed his bedroom door shut and bumped hips with Russell as they met at the top to the stairs before running down. Russell gave Alphonse a peck on the lips and Fletcher cried 'icky!' The older blonds laughed and turned to ask why Ed wasn't laughing and they saw why. Ed was outside on the porch and Envy was standing next door on the porch and they were both staring at each other, Wrath tugging on Envy's hand, Roy honking the horn of his jeep for Ed to hurry up and get into the car. And Ed's face, much to everyone's shock, bloomed into a brilliant, extremely loving smile, directed towards Envy before he ran off and jumped Dukes of Hazard style into the back of Roy's jeep.

Russell laughed lightly and ruffled Fletcher's hair before running out to get into the car. He leaned out the window, screaming for Al to hear,

"I love you!" Ed smacked him.

"Shaddup, man, I'm in the car!"

Russell stuck his tongue out. "Why do you care?" Edward jumped up and yelled loudly,

"ALPHONSE! I HAVE A GAY AFFECTION FOR YOU!" and Alphonse began laughing.

"Sorry Brother, I believe Russell would eat your brains if you were telling the truth!" he called before Roy tore out of the drive way, leaving Russell to make sure Edward did not fall out of the jeep.

All five boys were laughing when the jeep pulled up in the faculty parking lot. They had to unload their drums, the bass, the guitar, their uniforms (their uniforms matched Edward's clothing), and then they had to set up. They were an hour early; the band only went on at 9pm and it was only eight. People would be there but the music would be a shitty CD. Sugarsun took the bass and the guitar in and the other four set to work on carting the drums and clothes inside. It took them about fifteen minutes to safely get the drums inside. And they began setting up.

With fifteen minutes left to go, they were just testing out their sound. Ed plugged his guitar into the system and strummed it, jumping away from the speaker. "I THINK IT'S WORKING!" he yelled as the strum's echo faded out. Roy laughed and Russell jumped at Ed, hugging him, screaming about how cute he could be. Havoc stared at them all like they were complete idiots and began playing his drums to amuse himself.

"_Standin' by and waiting at your back door_," Ed sang to himself with Russell still hugging him. "_All this time, how could you not know? Baby_," Ed shrugged Russell off and the other blond went to make sure his bass was working. "_You belong with me. You belong with me_." He nodded to himself and Roy gave him thumbs up, which was kind of awkward.

"You can do it!" Roy mouthed, pointing towards the back where Envy was standing, looking awkward as Wrath talked to some of his friends. Ed followed his gaze and rolled his eyes, strumming his guitar once more as Roy made his way over.

"We're going to open with 'Blood Red Sandman'. I want you to sing it," the black haired teen told him solemnly. Edward would've dropped his guitar had it not been strapped around his neck. Instead, he yelled out 'WHAT?!', his voice echoing due to the microphone he wore. The gymnasium silenced and everyone looked towards them.

"_No_," Edward hissed darkly. "No! I can't sing that song!" Roy gave a smug smirk.

"You will," Roy said.

"I can't sing that song!" the blond's voice was hysteric. "I can't!"

"Edward," Roy said slowly, clapping Ed on the shoulders, "if you can't, I will rape you."

Roy's voice echoed throughout the gymnasium as he too wore a microphone. The entire place was silent despite the two thousand plus juniors and seniors inside. Even Russell went silent. The two on stage stared at each other, both more challenging than the other. Roy's smirk only grew when Edward jerked away and walked over to sit on the speaker, pouting slightly.

* * *

Roy nodded, smirking smugly as there was a round of applause. "Yep!" Roy called. "That was our own Edward-Fucking-Elric singing for you! Now, if you don't clap, I will rape you." He paused as the applause became more and louder. Clearly they did not want to be raped because then they'd have to face the wrath of Maes Hughes. Sure, he was super nice on the outside, but if someone made a move on his boyfriend, that person would die. Riza Hawkeye was still in a coma from sixth grade. Riza, Roy, and Maes were all seniors. "Okay, stop clapping or I'll rape you." The applause ceased. "Good. Now, Edward is going to sing to you a song he wrote based on life experiences! If you don't clap at the end, I will sick Maes on you." There was an awkward, terrified paused. "Cheer or I'll rape you." The room burst into cheers as if everyone was on drugs.

Edward groaned and he began playing his guitar.

* * *

Envy had to fight the urge to go up to the stage and yell at Roy and claim Ed for his own. Honestly. _Everyone_ knew Roy and Maes would get married. It was just as common of knowledge that at some point William "Envy" Bradley and Edward "Ed" Elric would also get married… If they got together first. And it was hard to not go up there and take Ed as his then and there.

He clenched his hands into fists as Wrath dragged him to the front so they would be right _there_. Honestly. Ed playing air-guitar at the mall had been some scary shit but him actually playing the guitar… No one could deny that Ed was sexy. And he had his hair down… Didn't really help the situation.

* * *

Oh fuck. That was all that clicked as Ed played his guitar and Envy and Wrath moved to the front. Oh fuck. Beside him, Roy gave him an evil look that basically said 'if you don't finish the song, I'll rape you.' Edward could have groaned but he didn't.

"_You belong with me_," he sang, shaking his head. "_Have you ever thought just maybe_," he sighed and dropped his gaze to meet Envy's and found –God curse it all- that he really couldn't look away, "_you belong with me?_" Envy pulled his arm out of Wrath's grasp and brushed through the dancing bodies of the high scholars, moving towards the stairs that would take him onto the stage. "_You belong with me_." Envy stood on the stage, his arms folded across his chest. He stared at the blond playing guitar expectantly when he stopped singing. Roy, Russell, and Havoc all merely grinned and Wrath began screaming 'what' repeatedly. Edward took his guitar off and Roy took it and Ed's microphone and the blond ran over to Envy who caught him, scooping him up as their lips met.


End file.
